Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a technology that makes use of one or more gradient pluses to encode spatial information to MR signals for reconstructing images. The MRI technology has been widely used in medical diagnosis. During a scanning process, fluid flow (e.g., blood or cerebrospinal fluid flow) may affect the spatial encoding to MR signals. It may be desirable to provide systems and methods for determining a flow sensitive gradient block accurately.